1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to field of power processing circuits, and in particular to DC-to-DC converters.
2. Background Art
Forced commutation converters like flyback and forward topologies are well documented in the art and in many published papers. These converters are well described, for example, in Switching Power Supply Design, by Abraham Pressman.
Resonant converters have been described in the art for many years. These converters are currently in production in many major computer applications and are enjoying success due to their high packaging density and high operating efficiencies. State-of-the-art resonant converters are free from switching losses and noise generated via the interruption of current or voltage, as those converters are operating in an essentially "zero-current/zero-voltage" configuration. One such prior-art converter, shown in FIG. 1, is described in Archer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,362, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Today's demanding power environment continues to push for higher efficiency and smaller packages.